


On the difficulty to complete paperwork during spring in Konoha

by GivemeanID



Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Hashirama gets horny during spring times, Madara is stuck in the middle, Mokuton, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Tentacle Sex, Tobirama is a paperwork freak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: By Madara Uchiha, preface by Tobirama Senju
Relationships: Implied Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226





	On the difficulty to complete paperwork during spring in Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> The enabling for this one is on Ewina ^^
> 
> I'm sure you will like it my dear ;)
> 
> This happens in the Festival verse so everybody is married to everybody.

Madara breathed deeply when he felt something tentatively brushing his ankle. He took a quick look under his desk and yes, that was one of Hashirama's Mokuton vines.

Fuck.

He took a look outside. It was sunny and warm, flowers were opening and birds were chirping. Well, it was spring. He then took a look at the pile of paperwork on his desk and sighed. If Tobirama didn't have these before tonight, Madara would be skinned alive. Which was something he really didn't want, thank you very much.

The vine was still brushing his ankle. Madara took a quick decision. He jumped on his paperwork, grabbed it and made a run for the door. He didn't go far. The vine surged like a snake and clamped on his ankle, making him faceplant on the floor, his paperwork flying everywhere. Several other vines appeared directly from the floor (and gods, if there were marks on the parquet, he would never let Hashirama hear the end of it) and reeled him back to his desk.

He ended up bent in half on his desk, facing the door. The unlocked door. When he would put his hands on Hashirama, he would incinerate the big fool.

The Uchiha had always known that Hashirama was a little strange during spring times, a little more violent, a little more dangerous, a little more flirtarious too. They also knew that a lot of Senju tended to limp discretly during that period. But they never added the two facts. Which was why it took them by surprise, just after Konoha's foundation and their marriage with the Senju (good night !).

Their estimated Hokage was horny as fuck during spring time. And the first time Madara discovered that was the time he walked in on Hashirama fucking his own little brother silly on the Hokage desk (spending the rest of the day with an awkward erection was NOT a funny experience. But in his defence, he had heard strange noises coming from the office, had jumped to conclusions and ran into the room with his Sharingan on). Tobirama had come to him the next day, acting like Madara hadn't seen him pant like a dog in heat the day before, and calmly explained to him that during spring times, Hashirama tended to grab whoever was near and fuck them within an inch of their life. It was normal.

It took a few months for the Uchiha to adjust, but now, whenever it was spring, they did like the rest of the village, that was lying down and think of Konoha.

Madara was not against being fucked by Hashirama. Hey, the two of them were married. But he had paperwork to do and right now wasn't the right moment.

\- Dammit Senju, he growled as wooden cuffs clamped on his wrists, pining him face down on the desk, can't you go annoy someone else ?

He had no answer. The vines spread his legs before cuffing his ankles to the floor. Madara swore between his teeth. That was it, today would be the day Hashirama would die. Or rather tomorrow, because after what was about to happen, the Uchiha would need rest. A lot of rest.

Okay, next week then. Next week, Hashirama would die.

As the Uchiha was planning his revenge, the vines tore his pants and his underwears, leaving him bare.

\- Fuck, he snarled, these were new ! You'd better buy me new ones, you overgrown tree !

Immediatly, a vine looped around his head, between his teeth, effectively gagging him. Madara growled and tried to bite, but a vine sharply spank his ass and he whined instead. He could feel the amusement coming from the plants. Dammit.

Okay, Madara, time to lie down and think of Konoha.

Easier said than done.

Because one of the many things Madara would have liked to know about his rival/best friend/lover/bane of his existence was that the man was a fucking tease.

The Uchiha was already half hard from the rough treatment, and a vine slithered around his right leg to reach his groin, and coaxed him to full hardness. Just before coiling around his cock and balls, preventing him to come. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck... Another vine was preparing him, stretching his hole for the much more impressive one that would come soon.

Madara was trying to breath, but a litteral army of vines were roaming his bare skin, setting his nerves on fire, and another one (bigbigtoomuch!) had penetrated him, and his cock felt ready to burst and he just couldn't come ! He let out a pitiful keen, overwhelmed by the sensations.

He was going to skin Hashirama !

************

Tobirama entered Madara's office without knocking. He was entitled to do so, the idiot was late with his paperwork ! As he was opening his mouth to yell at him about deadline and proper work ethic, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The office looked like a war zone. There were paper everywhere and Madara was bent in half on his desk, tied up to the piece of furniture and gagged, assaulted by swarming vines. He was looking completely out of it.

\- Ah. Tobirama said.

Blushing a little, he took a step forward. The poor Uchiha didn't even try to look at him or say something.

Really, Hashirama was exagerating. Tobirama had asked him not to do that during office hours.

\- I'm going to ask him to let you go, he said to Madara.

Feeling hot under the collar, he ran to Hashirama's office. The man was pruning a bonsai, looking absolutely delighted. He jumped on his feet when he saw Tobirama enter, embraced him in a bear hug and kissed him on the mouth, grabbing his brother's ass and squeezing. Tobirama rolled his eyes and let him do it.

\- Anija, please leave Madara alone. He has paperwork to complete.  
\- But Tobi !  
\- You've been annoying him long enough.  
\- Come on !  
\- He has work, Anija.

Hashirama pouted. Then, a milicious glint lighted his eyes. He took a step forward, then another, till Tobirama was pushed against the wall.

\- Do you have work, Tobi ?  
\- Not anymore, the younger man answered, knowing very well what was coming.

Hashirama groped his brother's pectorals and squeezed, before rubbing the nipples through the fabric. Tobirama blushed and bit back a keen.

\- Fine, you keep me company and I let Madara go...

Tobirama nodded. Really, what he wouldn't do for his paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, everybody is okay with what is happening. Madara and Tobirama are just grumpy that the paperwork is delayed.


End file.
